


Untitled

by TheGreyLady



Category: Durarara!!/デュラララ!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mikado struggles with uncertainty, and Kida's confidence is unfaltering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Poke. Poke. Poke."

"Masaomi," Mikado murmurs in annoyance, batting Kida's hand away from the swell of his stomach. "That's annoying."

"But when I poke you, the baby kicks, see?" Kida pokes him again, grinning at the slight pressure against his hand.

"I know he does," Mikado says, pushing up into a sitting position, "since I'm the one he's kicking. Which is part of why it's annoying."

"Mikado~! Leave me alone, you've been able to feel the baby kicking for _weeks."_

Mikado sighs and rubs the small of his back. If he's this achy after only five months, he can't imagine how miserable he'll be at nine. And Kida making the baby kick doesn't help.

There is a sudden, insistent press of fingertips on his back, and Mikado groans a little painfully. Kida lets up some, kneading tense shoulder blades, pushing the heels of his hands gently against the planes of Mikado's back.

"Mm…" Mikado lets his head hang forward as Kida slowly releases some of the tension that has been building in his whole body for months. Because they're barely twenty years old and broke and Mikado has no idea if they can do this, _really_ do this, give this baby the life he deserves.

But Kida is as brimming with confidence about their ability to raise their child as he is about everything else, and he makes Mikado think that, well, other people have done this under harder circumstances, haven't they? At least they're together, at least Kida wants more than anything to be a father…

And they managed to get an apartment, one with two bedrooms, one that's close to a school, and Kida's working at Russia Sushi and Mikado's asked everyone in Ikebukuro if he can babysit their kids because he needs the experience anyway.

So maybe… maybe they'll be okay. But he doesn't know. And it scares him _so much_ because he loves this baby, more than he can even fathom. So he worries and he doesn't tell Kida because he _can't,_ because he doesn't want Kida to think he's having doubts.

"You're so tense," Kida whispers, kissing a trail down Mikado's shoulder. "Why are you always so tense, Mikado?"

Mikado hesitates. "I don't think pregnancy agrees with me," he says finally, and it's not a lie, exactly. Not totally. He's swollen and uncomfortable and fairly miserable.

Kida wraps his arms around Mikado from behind, rubs circles on Mikado's belly. "A stressed mommy is not good for the baby, you know."

"I'm trying," Mikado says, because he _is—_ he wants to have Kida's confidence, to shed all his uncertainty and enjoy the knowledge that he's going to be a father. "It's hard."

"I know." Kida kisses his neck, his jaw. "But it'll be okay."

"What if it's not?"

"It will be." Kida pushes a hand under Mikado's shirt, passes over the growing bump to brush across his chest, over hypersensitive nipples. Mikado lets out a quiet moan and arches into Kida's touch.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" Kida whispers, tugging at the hem of Mikado's t-shirt and pulling it over his head when Mikado lifts his arms obligingly. "And you know, I find sex to be very relaxing."

Mikado feels a smile tug at his lips and nods, turning his torso enough to catch the corner of Kida's mouth in a kiss, and then leans his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Masaomi," he says, "what if it's not okay?"

"We'll make it okay, Mikado. No matter what we have to do, we'll do it. Because we _can_ do it. All things considered, I think we're in a good place. Shinra-san told me today he could use a hand at work sometimes and that you could learn on the job, and you can start anytime. Celty-san and Anri-chan have already agreed to babysit whenever we need it. We're _lucky."_

"Shinra-san said I could work for him? Even while I'm pregnant?"

"Mmhm." Kida taps his nose. "And if he doesn't take care of you, Celty-san will beat him senseless, so it's a good deal."

Mikado breathes a sigh, and he's not sure if it's of relief because he's been nearly frantic about the pathetically small amounts he's been contributing or the fact that Kida is palming the bulge in his pants almost leisurely. It _has_ been ages since they've been together, but they've both been working so much…

Kida crawls out from behind Mikado and pushes him onto his back, leaning over him for a kiss. "You may think pregnancy doesn't agree with you," Kida says softly between fleeting presses of lips to Mikado's jaw, "but you have no idea how ridiculously cute you are."

"Doesn't stop it from being uncomfortable."

Kida 'hm's noncommittally and pulls the waistband of Mikado's sweatpants down off of the swell of his stomach, rubbing it gently. "Daddy will offer massages any time Mommy feels uncomfortable!"

"I refuse to be 'Mommy,'" Mikado tells him, gasping as the hand on his stomach dips under his pants, caressing just above his hardening length. "Oh—Masa— _oh—_ "

"But you're the mommy, so it can't be helped." Kida nudges Mikado's hips up with a hand and tugs the sweats off him, leaving Mikado's tented boxers on momentarily so he can pull off his own clothes.

"I'm not a girl," Mikado points out.

"I'm well aware," Kida says with a wink, then touches the tip of his finger to the growing wet spot at the front of Mikado's boxers. "This doesn't happen to girls here." He sighs, melodramatic. "Are you sure you couldn't possibly stand for the baby to call you 'Mommy'?"

"Fairly." Mikado pushes up on his elbows; embarrassing as it is, he likes to watch when Kida touches him, and he can't do that lying flat on his back, with his baby bump.

Kida scoots down on his legs, leans down, and drags his tongue over the front of Mikado's boxers, then takes the head of Mikado's length into his mouth and sucks through the fabric. Mikado chokes back a moan.

"Don't keep quiet, Mikado~! You have such a sexy voice!"

Mikado flushes. "Masaomi, these walls are paper thin. I don't want to… disturb anyone."

"I suppose I'll just have to make enough noise for both of us, then~!" Kida presses a kiss to his stomach, and the baby squirms inside Mikado, turning over. Mikado feels a little like this should seem dirty, involving the baby the way Kida is in intimacy, but somehow it's not. Kida continues to shower kisses on his belly as he takes Mikado in hand and strokes him languidly, and it's so shockingly erotic that soon Mikado is unable to hold back the sounds trying to escape him, doesn't care enough to try.

Eventually Kida pulls away long enough to divest them both of their boxers, and then he is spreading Mikado's legs and reaching into the drawer of the nightstand for lubricant and a condom.

"The doctor said it's safe, didn't he?" Kida asks as he squeezes the lube onto his left palm and slathers it on his fingers.

Mikado nods. "For now."

The dynamics of the way they make love have changed, sort of; Mikado almost can't place it, but he notices that Kida is more gentle, more careful not to hurt him, and it might even be subconscious, but Mikado finds it incredibly sweet all the same.

A finger pushes slowly into him, stills. Kida looks up from it to Mikado's face. "Does it hurt? It's been a while…"

Mikado smiles and shakes his head. "Don't be silly, I'm fine."

A second finger follows, and then a third, and okay, it _is_ a little more uncomfortable than he's grown used to, but Kida takes ages preparing him, and by the time he stops to roll the condom over his member and slick it with lube, Mikado is achingly hard and half-senseless with need. Kida wedges himself between Mikado's legs, sitting on his haunches.

"Ready?" he asks, taking himself in hand. Mikado nods almost aggravatedly, and then he feels the head of Kida's erection pressing against his entrance, feels it pushing, and it's just the littlest bit painful, and then the head is inside him, and Kida stops, waits.

After a series of tiny pushes forward and agonizing pauses between, Kida is finally buried inside Mikado, elbows supporting him on either side of his lover and their foreheads pressed together. Kida breathes heavily through his nose.

The middle of Kida's torso is pressed against the swell of the baby, and Mikado's not sure if it's because the baby is annoyed with their position, but suddenly he's kicking rather hard.

Kida laughs a little breathlessly. "I can _feel_ it, on my stomach. That's amazing."

"I think he wants you to move," Mikado says with a grin. "You're squishing him."

Kida sits up quickly, leaning his head on Mikado's knee, and pats the bump, saying, "Daddy's sorry, little one~!"

And finally, after asking Mikado a few more times if he's sure he doesn't feel any pain, he begins to move.

Kida's every thrust is slow, deliberate, and he holds Mikado's left hand in his right, pressing sloppy kisses to the center of his palm. He is struggling to maintain this control, Mikado can tell, and he has never loved Kida more than he does in this moment.

It isn't long before Kida groans too loudly and goes a bit limp, but he gathers himself quickly and thrusts once, twice more, trembling fingers stroking jerkily up Mikado's shaft, until Mikado comes too with a quiet moan.

Kida pulls out and rolls to the side, an arm that would usually be thrown haphazardly over Mikado's waist now crooked at the elbow so a hand can rest flat on his stomach. The baby has stopped kicking, perhaps rocked to sleep by his parents' motions.

"He stopped," Kida whines into Mikado's shoulder. Mikado chuckles.

"You never did come up with a name for the baby to call me," he points out, his voice tired.

"I could come up with many names, but you'd probably reject every one. Ask Shinra-san when you go in tomorrow for your first day of work, I'm sure he'd have some wonderful suggestions~!"

"He's worse than you."

"Don't reject his ideas too harshly, Mikado, he might decide to fire you~!"

"Maybe I should ask Kanra-san…"

"Don't you dare, Mikado!"

Mikado smiles. "Just teasing."


End file.
